curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Shackleford quotes
Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat) quotes for Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure - (humming a happy tune) (SINGING:) Good Morning, George! ''*rubbing George's head* -'' I got some great news for you, Buddy! You know how Maggie and I first-time met in 18 years ago? A long time ever since before I first-met you?? - Well....I proposed her in my hand in marriage yesterday, and, Maggie is gonna be my wife the next day! And not only that, she will also be your next guardian to look after you every time when I go to work. - (LAUGHTER) - (The song "A Friendship to Remember" begin) - Miss Maggie, in honor of becoming my wife, and thinking about my loved ones ever since, I present you with this. ''*handing Maggie a small gift-wrapped box* -'' I ever thought you might need this. - How can I forget on this special day, Maggie? ''*lifting up Maggie's chin gracefully* -'' I most certainly do. - Huh? - Go, go, go! *seeing Betsy in trouble* Betsy! *ran over and pushing a giant rock to save her* Betsy, go to Margaret! - *checking on the citizens and his friends, then realizes that Maggie is missing* Maggie! ''*seeing Maggie on the middle of the street, saving George* - *starting running fast to save Maggie* ''(YELLING:) Maggie!! - *seeing a terrible incident, realizing it was too late, crying in tears* (SCREAMING:) NO!!! - (whimpering) *hugging George with his arms* - *brimming in tears* (sobs:) George...I'm so sorry. I can't even believe that my hope-to-be wife Maggie is...gone forever after she save you! And, I'd never got a chance to say...goodbye to her! ''*hugging George again and started sobbing*'' - Hi, Mr. Bloomsberry. I haven't seen you for a while ever since I was hired as a director. - (sadden:) Oh...well, I'm sure Maggie is okay now, and I'm...still being single. *''smiles* ''But, to surprise my monkey to cheer him up... (WHISTLES) - Mr. Bloomsberry, I want to introduce to my first "adopted" children from The Foster's Child-Life Center: my first son; Troy and his little sister, my first daughter, Daphne. Children, this is my retired former boss that I worked with him years ago. - (chuckling) - *waving goodbye* Good luck, Mr. Bloomsberry! Have fun! - Come, children. Let me show you my office that I worked. ''*encourting Troy and Daphne to his office* - ''Yes, my curious little children like you two? How can I help you with? Is there something a matter? - Oh, kids. I really appreciate that you two wanted to help, but you guys got your own future matters into your hands. I promise. Come here. ''*seeing himself, Troy and Daphne in a mirror* ''What do you see, children? To me, I see yourselves growing up in the future and seeing you two working hard, like I was, and have your own dream come true like somepeople do. - (puzzled/ curious:) What do you kids mean by that? - (The song "A Light of Friendship" begin) - Your time will come soon, children. And, I'll be right here beside you. No matter if you're far away or near, I will always be here. Promise. Now...who's hungry for dinner? Category:Quotes